insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
André-Skeeto Relationship
This page focuses on the relationship between André Roveston and Skeeto. This pairing is commonly referred to as Skandré (Sk'''eeto and '''André) Overall Relationship André and Skeeto are seemingly close friends despite their different backgrounds. The relationship between the two is generally on good terms since they are close, if not best friends. They are able to talk about most things together, however their conversations usually turn into that of no meaning. Both are confident in each other's abilities and prove to be good friends as they may sometimes engage in friendly banter. Despite their friendship, the two frequently play pranks on each other that normally put them in bad situations with Pierre or otherwise. However, Skeeto is known to help André out in serious circumstances, knowing of his friend’s background and giving his support. This is demonstrated when Skeeto usually takes his side or vice versa when either of the two have an argument with Pierre. Skeeto understands the lower-class life better than the upper-class one, explaining why he may choose to side with the beetle. Skeeto has been shown to view André’s disposition and behaviour as a result of a person who didn’t have a good connection with his family, bad influences and just somebody who chose the wrong path. André merely views Skeeto as what he is, yet does not question his morals or insult him like he does to Pierre occasionally. Skeeto knows that the friendship the two have is important, which can lead to him being somewhat stressed, believing that André’s behaviour sometimes rests in his hands. André doesn't really feel as strongly as Skeeto does deep down about their friendship, but nevertheless values him. The two sometimes bicker, usually without realising they are doing so. Personalities Similarities The two share some similarities in terms of personality, including a sometimes childish disposition, usually more-so Skeeto, and so they both make a good team. They both enjoy attention, albeit in different ways; Skeeto enjoys lots of different types of attention, including attention from females, whereas André prefers attention if it is positive. Differences Occasionally, differences do appear in their personalities. Skeeto sometimes does not understand why André worries about The Black Beetles as much as he does, but when he does, he is not really able to grasp how André remains calm sometimes. The two sometimes blame each other on their own actions to cover up their troublemaking ways, yet other people can usually tell who has truly done something. Teamwork When engaged in teamwork, André takes no interest in holding Skeeto back like Pierre may attempt to do when he thinks the mosquito is acting too brashly. In battle, André and Skeeto cooperate with each other well, André encouraging Skeeto's reckless behaviour usually by threatening the opponent of what might happen if they face him. However, this can be dangerous if the mosquito is pushed too far, yet André sees no problem with pushing the boundaries. Both are confident in each other's abilities which leads to some form of trust when battling/fighting. The two know they can depend on each other, yet André sometimes becomes doubtful, yet this could merely be because of trust issues. Category:Relationships